Opening (RFFMWTP)/Meet Pooh/"A Pooh Bear Takes Care of his Tummy"
This is the opening of Ryan F-Freeman Meets Winnie the Pooh (2011). film starts at the upstairs hall of a house. "Walt Disney Pictures presents. A Ryantransformer Studios production.". We pan to the door and the tittle appears as the door opens. "Ryan F-Freeman Meets Winnie the Pooh". We are in a boy's bedroom Narrator: This could be the room of any small boy. But in fact, it's not. It is the room of one young boy in particular named Christopher Robin. Now, Christopher Robin has a very active imagination. Not to mention the uncanny ability to collect things. Big things, small things, sticky things. But his favourite things are his stuffed animals. see stuffed animals of Pooh's friends Ah. There they are now. A charming aniscentric cast of characters. And his best friend among them is a bear named Winnie the Pooh. see a Winnie the Pooh doll and book Or, Pooh, for short. Together, they had many unusual adventures that all happen right here in the Hundred Acre Wood. zoom on a book which opens and the song Winnie the Pooh plays Female singer: Deep in the hundred acre wood, where Christopher Robin plays~ Ryan F-Freeman: voice You'll find the enchanted neighbourhood~ Both: Of Christopher's childhood days~ Female singer: A donkey named Eeyore is his friend~ And Kanga, and little Roo~ Ryan F-Freeman: voice And Tigger too. Female singer: There's Rabbit, and Piglet, and there's Owl~ But most of all Winnie the Pooh~ Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh~ Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff~ He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh~ Willy nilly silly old bear~ Ryan F-Freeman: voice Winnie the Pooh~ Winnie the Pooh: Pooh! Ryan F-Freeman: voice Winnie the Pooh~ Winnie the Pooh: Pooh! Ryan F-Freeman: voice Tubby little cubby all stuffed with fluff~ He's Winnie the Pooh, Winnie the Pooh~ Both: Willy nilly silly old bear~ page turns to chapter one Narrator: Chapter one, in which Winnie the Pooh has a very important thing to do. As the sun rose over the Hundred Acre Wood, Pooh leapt out of bed and greeted the day with much enthusiasm. Winnie the Pooh: snoring Ooh... Honey. Narrator: Uh, Pooh? Winnie the Pooh:stammers More honey, please. humming Narrator: I say, Pooh? continues snoring Narrator: throat Pooh? Oh, do wake up. Pooh! Winnie the Pooh: Oh! Oh, bother. I was having the most wonderful dream. Narrator: Yes, but it's time to wake up. You have a very important thing to do today. Winnie the Pooh: Like what? Narrator: chuckles Well, if I told you that, I'd ruin the rest of the story, wouldn't I? tummy rumbles Winnie the Pooh: giggles Of course. What could be more important than a little something to eat? tummy rubbles Or perhaps a little larger something. Oh, not to worry, tummy. I always know what to do. Tummy Song plays as Pooh looks around his house for honey Winnie the Pooh: A Pooh Bear takes care of his tummy~ He fills it with things that are sweet~ tummy rumbles Winnie the Pooh: A Pooh Bear takes care of his tummy~ By never forgetting to eat~ tummy rumbles to the tune Winnie the Pooh: When it is growly and glummy~ The search for the honey is on~ The Pooh has a knack for finding a snack~ Unless all the honey is...~ Uh..a pile of empty Honey pots Gone? tummy rumbling in tune Winnie the Pooh: A Pooh Bear takes care of his tummy~ No need for the tummy to fret~ A Pooh Bear takes care of his tummy~ He knows what his tummy must get~ Don't worry, my round little chummy~ I'm hearing your ravenous plea~ When there is no honey the Pooh takes the tummy~ Wherever the honey will be~ My friends are out there with honey to spare~ And they will take care of my tummy and me~ (Another rumbly in Pooh's tumbly sends him sliding to the ground along with the letters.) Winnie the Pooh: Bother! Meg and Friends arrive Ryan F-Freeman: Here we are, guys.Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Opening Scenes